


Opportunities

by DisasterMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, daichi is whipped by suga but doesn't realize, give daichi a break, i rushed this sorry, idk what else to tag, iwaoi if you squint, kenma kinda saves them all, some fluff at the end, some violence but not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMe/pseuds/DisasterMe
Summary: How do you explain someone that you know their life’s in danger, that you’ve already lived the day so that’s how you know but that, somehow you’ve traveled back in time to prevent it, all without them looking at you like you’ve grown another head?If someone knows, Daichi is more than happy to hear it.-------Loosely based on the movie Happy Death Day but with less blood. You don't need to have seen the movie to understand btw





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> So, first fanfic I actually finish (because of an event) and decide to post  
> I had a time limit but procrastination and I are best friends so I kinda rushed the final part ^^;;;  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;D

The deafening silence of the library was only interrupted by the sigh of a frustrated Sawamura Daichi as he stares at the load of homework he needs to finish before the day ends, preferably before lunch since he didn’t have breakfast. He could’ve done it on Friday since he only had two classes on that day. He was committed to even stay up late if necessary so he could have the weekend free but he wasn’t expecting the visit of his kouhais, whom he hadn’t seen in so long since they’ve been caught up adjusting between college life and volleyball practice. So when they knocked at his dorm door at 5pm on Friday claiming that they were staying until Saturday afternoon, he knew he wasn’t getting any work done. But it was okay, he missed them and wanted to know how they were doing.

Aftermath is that he’s at the library, with his laptop, at 7am –with only three hours of sleep since the students next door had decided to throw a party last night to let off some steam before they had to start cramming since finals week was just around the corner–, a cup of coffee to get him through the morning and a never ending assignment. On the bright side, it’s Sunday, the library is empty so he can do his work in peace and afterwards go back to the dorms and get some sleep.

He fell asleep three hours later, arms acting as his pillow. 

He was jolted awake by someone shaking him. Daichi stirred awake, blinking into awareness as he stared at who woke him up.

“Rough day?” Daichi only grunted in response as he stretched his limbs, sore from sleeping in such an awkward position. His companion only snorted in response as he handed him a cup of coffee.  
“Thanks Oikawa.”

As Daichi sipped his coffee which was still hot, Oikawa took a look at Daichi’s laptop and hummed in thought.  
“How about I help you with this so you can go back to the dorms and get some sleep? I already finished mine, I’ll just change yours a bit.”  
Even though the idea of getting some sleeping hours was tempting, Oikawa’s smile was making him doubt about the intention behind his kindness.  
“What do you want in exchange?”  
“Remember that party I told you about the other day?” Daichi groaned. Oikawa had been bugging him about it for days with no end. “I know, I know but you need to loosen up a little! Plus, it’s not a typical college party, it’s a chill one.”  
“Really?” He narrowed his eyes at him and Oikawa nodded. “Let me guess, Iwaizumi is going.”

The blush on Oikawa’s face was the only answer he needed. Oikawa had been crushing over a guy named Iwaizumi Hajime for over a year now. When Oikawa first met him at one of the classes they shared he didn’t pay much attention to him, his first impression was of a grumpy guy –in Oikawa’s defense, Iwaizumi was scowling when he walked in but the boy just had one hell of a morning, just Oikawa didn’t knew– but at the end of the class someone, that apparead to be his friend, walked up to him and they started talking. Apparently his friend said a joke or something because Iwaizumi started laughing and “Oh my god Daichi, you should’ve heard that laugh and seen that smile! He’s so cute! And smart! He answered all the questions the professor gave him!” It was amusing for Daichi to see his friend being so excited about something not volleyball related.

Months went by and, even though Oikawa is one (if not the most) of the popular guys at college, he never managed to gather enough courage to talk to him or to ask for his number, only talking to him when they were assigned homework together.

“You’re my friend and friends support each other! I need my friends as my pillars tonight!”  
“Are you going to stop pining and finally confess?” Oikawa scoffed and crossed his arms.  
“I’ll pick you up at 8, now go sleep.”  
Daichi laughed as he got up and made his way back to the dorms.

As Daichi walked through one of the hallways of the dorm building, he ran up to Sugawara Koushi, better known as the kindest person to have ever stepped foot on college’s ground, a literal angel… or so they say. Even if rumours are a bit exaggerated, there’s no denying Sugawara’s gentle personality, the professor's first choice into guiding freshman through the campus and the basics, easily relaxing the anxiousness that comes with the first day of school with a smile so warm that has you smiling back without you even noticing and–

… Or so he heard.

Alright, so maybe Daichi himself had thought of that and some might accuse him of being gay for thinking it but one does not need to be into guys to see how beautiful Sugawara is, both inside and outside. You just need to not be blind.

If he could put it in one word it would be something along the lines of majestic. And no, Daichi is not being poetic or dramatic, no. He has heard that word coming out of other people’s mouth when referring to Sugawara so no, it’s not just him being completely captivated by his presence that has him thinking like that, absolutely not. Half of the people at college think the same he does so there’s nothing wrong with thinking that Sugawara Koushi is majestic. 

But of course, he wouldn’t say it out loud, especially not around Oikawa because one, he would sulk and say that he is way more handsome –just as a joke though since he and Sugawara are friends since elementary school– and while Daichi can’t deny it, Sugawara it’s just… something else in his eyes. And two, Oikawa will immediately make it his goal to set them up on a date and Daichi would rather save himself from the embarrassment of either finding out that Sugawara is not into guys or that he doesn’t consider Daichi attractive. 

He pushes his thoughts to the back of his head as he smiles and greets the other male.  
“Hey Daichi,” he answers with that bright smile of his. “You look pretty tired... Are you overworking yourself with studying again?”

There it was, the ever caring part of him that had gained him such reputation. The genuine concerned look on his face that melted your heart and had you smiling just for being on the receiving end of such affection. And that’s exactly what Daichi was doing, smiling fondly at him. It was something that came naturally to him every time he was close to him ever since they were both introduced by Oikawa two years ago. 

In that span of time he had witnessed many sides of Sugawara. Even when his natural state was that of a compassionate person, always available if you needed a helping hand, he was by no means a pushover, something that many had taken for granted and oh, they were so wrong. 

Some idiots, that were mentally stuck in elementary school, had tried to bully him by hiding his books or making him trip in the hallways, snickering as he laid on the floor. Typical pranks by 15 year olds. Oikawa had said once that an angry Suga is something that almost never happens, he can count with one hand the number of times he had seen his friend furious and, for your safety, it was better if you were not the one that rage was directed to so, when Daichi turned the corner of one of the hallways and saw Suga standing up from the floor facing the culprits of his fall with a smile, he shuddered. He shuddered because that smile was anything but gentle. He was too distracted staring at Sugawara’s profile that he missed the kick in the shins he gave at one of the guys, his smile turning into a full glare and directing his knee straight to the crotch of the other guy.

He crossed his arms and glared at the two boys that were currently on the floor yelping in pain, challenging them to do something, to retaliate. The one that had been kicked on the shin tugged his friend’s shirt, telling him to get away from there. Both boys scampered off and never again did those two did anything to him. Daichi immediately went to check on him, making sure he wasn’t injured.

“Now I know what Oikawa meant with getting away from you when you’re pissed,” he chuckled, hoping to lighten up the tension that had been created. It seemed to do the trick as Sugawara laughed as well.  
“Yes, so you better not make me angry Sawamura,” he answered with a glare that had no malice in it.  
Daichi smiled fondly at him, like he always did.

“I would never.” 

Sugawara could be also mischievous if he wanted to and Daichi had seen that part of him as well. Always up for teasing his friends or playing pranks on them, even coming up with ideas for it. Daichi had seen the glint on his eyes, that playful smile when he threatened Oikawa to tell one of the plenty embarrassing stories he had witnessed through their years of friendship.  
He had seen Sugawara’s duality and he had been lured by it, eager to know more about him, to learn every detail about him, to be closer to him, to-

Daichi stopped his train of thoughts before it went to places he wasn’t sure he wanted to go just yet and focused on answering his friend who was still looking at him with worry.  
“I’m not, just didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
“Hm, alright… Then I guess you’re not coming to tonight’s party?”

Daichi wondered how he knew but then he remembered that he’s also friends with Oikawa so it wouldn’t be weird that he invited Sugawara as well. 

His brain was really suffering from lack of proper sleep.

“Oikawa volunteered to finish my assignment in exchange of me going so…” Daichi shrugged causing his friend to chuckle.  
“In that case, I won’t hold you anymore so you can and get some sleep,” he said as he patted his shoulder. “See you tonight!” Sugawara gave him one last smile as he continued his way down the hallway. Daichi watched his figure retreat until a yawn escaped his mouth for the uptenth time that day and he was reminded why he was at the dorm building in the first place. 

He resumed his walk to his dorm, stepped inside and didn’t even bothered to remove his clothes for something more comfortable. He just flopped on his bed and drifted off to dreamland. Hopefully he would get enough rest to get through the party. 

 

Hours later, Daichi was woken up by the sound of glass shattering. He sat up straight on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked around trying to make up his surroundings, a little lost at being woken up so suddenly. He heard a muffled voice followed by the shuffling of furniture. He sighed as he identified were he was and who the voice belonged to.

He got up from bed, making his way towards the living room and there he was, the sly guy with a constant shit-eating grin on his face he had for a roommate (also known as Kuroo Tetsurou, his friend since high school), kneeled on the floor collecting shards of glass that had ended up under the couch.

“What are you doing?” Daichi asked and his roommate flinched, clearly not expecting to have woken him up.  
“Hey Daichi, how you doing?” he answered with a smile, pretending he’s not picking up pieces of the third glass he breaks in the span of two months.  
“Are you hurt?” Daichi asked as he kneeled next to him, opening up the trash bag that Kuroo had set up next to him so he could throw the shards inside. His friend shook his head and explained that he just tripped and the glass slipped from his hands. 

The rest of the afternoon went uneventful, just Kuroo retelling anecdotes from his trip with his family.

 

7pm, Daichi was walking out of the shower as someone knocked the door. When he opened it, he was not surprised to find Oikawa on the other side. His friend simply walked straight to Daichi’s closet and started taking out clothes that would match the lumberjack shirt he had brought.  
He chuckled as he heard his friend ranting about his poor sense of style when he had seen the clothes that were on the bed, the clothes that Daichi had picked to wear for the party.

 

It was half an hour late the time they were supposed to leave the dorms, the boys had kind of got distracted playing games. Oikawa was fuming since he was “losing precious minutes that he could’ve spent with his Iwa-chan”.  
In reality, he was just nervous. And scared. He was mostly scared. He is the one always getting confessed, not the other way around.  
Last time he confessed to someone, he was 10 and it was only because he had found out the girl was leaving the country. So yes, maybe he’s a bit on edge about what tonight holds for him. He made a plan, of course, but whether said plan goes accordingly or not, it’s not completely up to him.

He sighs as he continues walking, his friends patting his back in reassurance. 

 

Forty minutes later they arrived at a house, who’s house they weren’t really sure. That fact had slipped from Oikawa’s mind.

As they entered, they were recognized and greeted by some of their fellow classmates who pointed the boys were the kitchen was so they could help themselves some drinks.  
Oikawa thanked them and made signs to his friends to follow him. It was not an easy task as the living room was packed to the brim with people that were moving along to the music, not dancing because, in Daichi’s eyes, they were too drunk for that but overall, Oikawa was right, it was a chill party. It was filled with students that just wanted to have a fun time, forget about the stress induced by college for a few hours.

They reached the kitchen and Oikawa gave each of them a cup of beer. Now, the three boys are not really the drinking type. Sure, they have a few drinks here and there when they hangout but not to the point of getting wasted. Besides, if Oikawa got wasted or got too deep into drinking, like some of his classmates, and word gets to his coach, he can say goodbye to his regular position in the volleyball team and goodbye to his chance of ever getting into the national team and that is something Oikawa is not throwing away after years of working so hard for it.

But tonight is different, tonight Oikawa just needs a bit more of courage to talk to a certain guy that he already spotted somewhere in the crowd when they were navigating through it to get to the kitchen.  
The trio of friends stayed in the kitchen for a while as the music wasn’t as loud. They even acted as bartenders, serving drinks to those who walked in. 

Minutes later, Oikawa pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed as he placed his cup, that had been empty for a while now, on the kitchen counter. He looked up at his friends and bit his lip as he said “Wish me luck guys”. His friends patted him, reassuring him with words like “Go get him tiger!” and “Go get your man!” causing Oikawa to laugh at their silliness as he walked out of the kitchen.

“I’m done being a bartender, let’s go outside”. Kuroo nodded at Daichi’s suggestion and both friends made their way out, avoiding several stumbling drunk people that looked on the verge of vomiting.  
When the two of them stepped foot on the backyard Kuroo cursed as he facepalmed himself. He told Daichi he didn’t had his wallet, that he was going to go back to the kitchen and check. Daichi told him to be careful and to text him if he needed anything. Kuroo hurriedly went back inside as Daichi walked to a wooden bench that was under a tree, a bit far from the house. Whoever the owner was, it was definitely rich. The house was big as he had noticed when they first walked in but the backyard was just as big with a pool in the middle. Surprisingly no one was at the pool but it was alright, he could enjoy a little peace for a moment, music nothing but a faint buzzing replaced by the rustling of the leaves against each other as they were swayed by the gently autumn breeze.

Several minutes went by and Kuroo wasn’t back yet. Daichi texted him asking if he was okay but he got no answer. He assumed it was because of the loud music so he decided to give him a few more minutes.

Five more minutes went by and he still hadn’t seen his friend walk out to the backyard nor got a response. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting a little nervous. Even though he didn’t wanted to disturb him, he decided to text Oikawa asking him if he had seen Kuroo. He also waited a couple of minutes for an answer, an answer that never arrived.

Daichi started to get agitated. He didn’t wanted to think of the worst case scenario but his friends weren’t exactly helping him.

“Daichi?” A voice suddenly asked near him and he almost got whiplash from how fast he had turned his head to the source of the voice. He closed his eyes and sighed as he identified the newly arrived. Sugawara. “Oh, did I scared you? I’m so sorry!”  
He really wanted to answer “You almost give me heart attack” but Sugawara’s distressed face made him recoil and simply answer “Don’t be, I’m just… I just don’t know where the others are and they’re not answering my texts or calls”.  
“Ah, I see… Maybe they got caught in the crowd or something,” Daichi grimaced, that’s what he had thought but they had made a pact of checking their phones from time to time just in case. Therefore, having been texting his friend for almost half an hour without getting a single answer wasn’t doing anything to alleviate the anxiousness cripping up from inside.

Sugawara noticed his friend fiddling with his phone so he placed a hand on his back and offered to go look for them together to which Daichi agreed.  
Daichi’s phone vibrated and he immediately unlocked it to see a text from Oikawa.

> “I’m fine, I’m with Iwa-chan~ Tetsu-chan is fine too, his phone is dead tho. He says he saw Sugawara walking towards you so he decided to leave you guys alone, if you know what I mean~~ Enjoy Dai-chan~”

He was going to kill him. He was going to kill them both.

While Daichi had been worried sick, one had been happily chatting with other people and the other was too blinded by love to notice his surroundings. Stupid rooster-head and stupid alien lover, making him worry for nothing.  
“Everything okay?”

Daichi was going to answer him when he saw someone approaching them. It wouldn’t be weird since the place was filled with students but Daichi’s sure none of the guests would wear an all black tracksuit to a party and he’s also pretty sure that this was not a costume party so there was no reason for why the man in front of them was wearing a mask, an old dirty and creepy as hell baby mask.

Everything about him screamed danger and, even if both Daichi and Suga had their fair share of training in self-defense, the fact that the man had his hands behind his back had made them froze in their spot, eyeing his every move with cautiousness. 

The masked man stopped a few steps away from them, hands still out of their sight.  
Daichi stepped in front of Sugawara, if the situation turned out for the worse, at least he would distract the masked man giving Sugawara a freeway to run for it and ask for help. Daichi just hoped the man in front of them was alone and hadn’t brought a whole crew with him because majority of the people inside the house was too intoxicated to even try and defend themselves.

But maybe that’s what this guy was counting on.

He didn’t get too much time with his thoughts as masked man revealed what he had been concealing all this time. A silver baseball bat.  
Okay, Daichi thought, they both had their training, they could get away from this with the least damage. That is if they didn’t froze in spot because one thing was practicing with the teacher in a controlled environment and a completely different one was applying it to a real life situation were their lives were at risk.  
Masked man tilted his head as if he was assessing them. It was hard to know what the man was thinking at the moment, his expression covered. Was he smirking as he was enjoying the frightened look on his soon-to-be victim’s? 

Said man raised his bat and aimed at them but then, he moved it slightly to the left, to where Sugawara was behind Daichi.  
Was Sugawara his target from the start? Or when he was analyzing them he decided he would make Sugawara his victim? Either way, it didn’t matter because there was no way Daichi was going to let this lunatic lay a single finger on his friend.

He took a step back, pushing Sugawara as well, creating as much distance between the masked man and them as possible.  
Masked man apparently was not happy with them stepping away from him as his grip on the bat tightened.  
Daichi could not see the man’s expression but something told him it was time, he needed to tell his friend to run, to get away from there.

“Run,” he whispered to Suga, eyes not leaving the man in front. Daichi knew he was going to reject it, knew he was going to say he would stay, he knew he wasn’t one to ever let his friends alone in times of despair, he knew but as caring, kind or sweet the thought was, this wasn’t time to play hero even though that’s exactly what Daichi was doing but he had a valid reason for it: one of them had to ask for help and he wasn’t going to let Sugawara be the one to stay. As brave as he was, this wasn’t like facing bullies, it wasn’t like dealing with snide comments thrown at you by other students or professors. This was a life or death situation and they were scared. Sugawara had held onto Daichi’s shirt since masked man showed up and hadn’t let go since. 

They didn’t had much time.

“Run, call for help, please…” Daichi couldn’t see Sugawara’s face but the grip on his shirt tightened. His friend was reluctant, he didn’t like this not one bit but he knew it was the only way. The faster he left, the faster he could come back with help for Daichi.

Daichi is going to be okay, he tried convincing himself, we’re trained, he can do this. He can do this.  
Slowly, he released Daichi’s shirt. Daichi didn’t looked back to him but knew he was ready to cover him the moment he started running.  
Masked man seemed to have caught up in to what they were planning as he started running towards them, bat ready to swing.

“Run!” Daichi turned around and screamed at his friend. Sugawara was startled for a second but immediately started running back to the house as masked man was getting closer to them.  
Daichi turned back to look at the man that was too close to him. He was too close and he wasn’t going to be able to stop or evade the blow and what was going to happen to Sugawara and his friends-

Masked man swinged and Daichi fell.

 

Daichi jolted awake, adrenaline pumping through his system, heavily breathing as he frantically scanned his surroundings. He was surprised to find himself in an environment filled with bright lights instead of the dark only illuminated by the moonlight he was just moments ago.

As his eyes blinked to adjust the light he saw his laptop in front of him, his notes under his arms which he had been using as a pillow, tables around him with a few students scattered around.

He was at the library.

“Was it… a dream…?” He wasn’t sure. It had felt too livid to be just a product of his imagination. Blinking, he stared at the bottom right corner of his laptop and indeed, it was Sunday, 11am.

He sighed as he dropped his head to the table trying to calm his heartbeat. This had to be the result of the stress that comes before finals week.  
It was just a dream, he reassured himself, nothing happened, everyone’s alright. Sugawara is alright.

 

The relief didn’t last long as he felt someone flop on the seat next to him.  
“Rough day?”

Daichi’s eyes shot open as he recognised who the voice belonged to but he needed confirmation that it was indeed his friend that was next to him and he hadn’t just imagined it. His eyes widened in panic as Oikawa’s face was on his line of sight.

He tried to calm himself, this was just a coincidence. Anyone would ask that question if they saw their friend slumped on a chair with their head on the table. Just a coincidence that it was Oikawa the one to be there. The rest were either sleeping or were spending their weekend with family or friends and Oikawa was always up early training and practicing so it wasn’t rare for him to roam around campus after he was done.

Daichi was desperately trying to convince himself but apparently his friend was having none of that.  
“How about I help you with this so you can go back to the dorms and get some sleep? I already finished mine, I’ll just change yours a bit.”

This wasn’t a coincidence.  
“Hey, Daichi, you okay? You’re pale…”

 

What was going on? How could this be possible?

 

“Daichi…? You’re scaring me…”

 

Daichi noticed that in Oikawa’s hand was a cup of coffee. Oikawa followed Daichi’s gaze to his hand were he was holding the cup and looked back at his friend whose eyes were still locked on the coffee.

“I… I saw you earlier and you were dozing off so… I brought you coffee…? It’s-”  
“Black with two of sugar,” he cutted him off and by his friend’s widened eyes he knew he had guessed correctly. Oikawa had given him the exact same drink yesterday. Yesterday? Today? How do you refer to a day you’ve already lived but haven’t at the same time?

“How… Daichi, what’s going on?” Daichi gulped as he stared at the ground, fidgeting with his fingers. That’s something he would like to know as well. Was this some sort of prank? Oikawa looked genuinely scared though. If this was a prank, he was doing one hell of a good job at acting.

Frantic, he pulled the phone out of his pocket to check the day. There was no way his friends could’ve switched the time on his phone since it was locked and none of his friends knew the password.  
His day had gone from weird to creepy and now it was falling under the category of terrifying. His lock screen had been switched for a black background with two words in white. “Save him”. 

The fact that his background had been switched was creepy enough only for him to realize that the words had been handwritten. And the handwriting was his. He himself had used that app where you can either type notes or hand write them and had set it as his locking screen wallpaper. Why? When had he done this? He had no recollection of ever doing this. His head was starting to hurt from all of this, it was too much for his brain to process, too much to comprehend. Save him? Who was him? 

Was it…? Was it real? Did _him_ meant Sugawara? He has to save him? Did it really happened? But… how on earth was he back…?

It had been a couple of minutes since Oikawa had asked him what was going on and his friend had been staring at his phone all the time. He was beyond preoccupied. He had heard that college life, the workload, was sometimes too much for some people affecting them mentally or physically or, in the worst cases, both. That’s why he often invited his friends out to walk through the park near the campus to clear their heads, to breathe some fresh air.

Daichi’s mind seemed to be somewhere else, brows furrowed and shaking his head appearing to be in some sort of mental debate.  
“Daichi,” Oikawa placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders to get his attention. Daichi slowly raised his head meeting his friend’s gaze. “What is going on? Please tell me so I can help you. Please...”

Seconds went by, both males staring at each other, both terrified for different reasons and it seemed Daichi wasn’t going to budge until his gaze fell to the floor and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Would you… believe me if I tell you that… that I already lived this day?” He kept his eyes on the floor, not daring to meet his friend’s eyes. What if he thought he had gone mad?

“You’re saying… like a deja vu…?”  
“No, as in… the whole day. I already lived this,” Daichi locked eyes with Oikawa who was scanning him, for what he didn’t know. Maybe a sign that his friend hasn’t lost his mind. Daichi needed his friend to believe him. “The party, tonight’s party. You were gonna pick me up at 8 but you showed up at 7 so you could tell me what to wear. It’s a ripped jean, that gray t-shirt you got me last year for my birthday and a red lumberjack shirt you took from your roommate. Am I right?” 

Oikawa blinked once. Twice. That’s exactly the outfit he had thought for him and that was exactly his plan, go to Daichi’s dorm at 7 to get him all dolled up. It could be a coincidence, right? His friend knew him well so he could have easily guessed. 

… Right?

Daichi saw the conflict in Oikawa’s eyes, he wanted to believe him but it was difficult. It’s understandable. Not everyday one of your best friends claims that they have lived the day and know what’s going to happen. Daichi bit his bottom lip, racking his brain for ways to convince him.  
“Ah! While we were getting ready, you said you forgot to tell me that your mom texted you saying that after exams you could take your friends to your uncle’s cabin for the weekend,” he blurted out and watched Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise, mouth gaping.

There was no way he would’ve guessed that. 

His mother had called him an hour ago, after he was done with his daily training to inform him of it and there was absolutely no way for Daichi to know about it. Not when Oikawa had been in the gym all morning and there was no one else with him, no one that could’ve heard him.  
That meant that Daichi was telling the truth and oh shit, he thought, Daichi was telling the truth and was reliving the day and all this looked like it came from a movie and he was part of it and, hell, how cool was that?! And scary as hell but still cool!

Daichi shook his friend’s shoulders to stop what Oikawa thought had been saying in his head. At least Daichi knew his friend believed him.  
“But… How…? I mean, how did you manage to go back in time?” 

That’s something he hadn’t thought about yet. Maybe the heavens didn’t want an angel such as Sugawara to die so early so they brought him back in time to save him.  
The happy thought didn’t lasted long as he repeated those last words. Save him. Sugawara had someone after him and he was the only one that knew about it.

Wait, he’s not the only one. Oikawa is right in front of him and believes him. They both can help catch whoever is threatening their friend’s life. He immediately proceeded to retell what happened- What was going to happen, he corrected himself and Oikawa was beyond furious because how dare someone try to lay a hand on his friend. Even though he had really wanted to go to tonight’s party to (finally) confess, he threw his plan away. His friend’s life was more important than a confession that he could very well do some other time. 

Assignment long forgotten, they both spent the next hour devising a plan on how to keep Sugawara close to them for the day while watching for any suspicious person that came near him. Hopefully, they would see masked man before he saw them so they could call the police, he would be arrested, they would move on with their lives and heavens would be happy. Simple as that, right?

 

Of course not. When is life that simple?

How do you explain someone that you know their life’s in danger, that you’ve already lived the day so that’s how you know but that, somehow you’ve traveled back in time to prevent it, all without them looking at you like you’ve grown another head?  
If someone knows, Daichi is more than happy to hear it. Well, Oikawa is with him and believes him so, that’s something.

It took a while of convincing Sugawara that his friend weren’t either insane or playing a prank on him but after that, he accepted his friend’s company to follow him around.  
While his friends were scanning every guy around Oikawa’s height with light brown hair, as Daichi had described, he was mulling over what Daichi had told him. Yes, he said he believed them, (because he knows his friends wouldn’t play a prank like this on each other) but part of him thought Daichi was tired and stressed and had been just a dream.

Admitting that it was the truth and that someone is actually after him it’s a thought too scary to deal with… He shakes his head and puts on a smile as he greets a professor that walks past them.

 

It was 8pm and nothing suspicious had happened. Every single person they had encountered throughout the day didn’t meet their suspect’s profile. Never once did Daichi thought it had been a dream because there was simply no logic explanation to how he knew about what Oikawa’s mother had told him over a phone call.  
What he did thought was that masked man was good at hiding or maybe he wasn’t even a student in their college. Maybe he knew Sugawara from the coffee shop he worked at, a place where he was vulnerable, were his friends couldn’t keep an eye on him because Daichi works too and Oikawa has volleyball. And it’s not like they can call the police to ask for an officer to guard him with the pretext of “I know someone is after him because I lived the day but then I woke up back where I was that morning.” Totally convincing.

“I can hear your overthinking from here,” called Oikawa from the other side of the room leaning on a wall, arms crossed and fingers tapping against his forearm. He was thinking the same Daichi was. He was also anxious, on edge. Had been since this morning and now he was drained, more than when he plays a match against a tough opponent.  
“Let’s go for a walk,” Sugawara suddenly said as he walked out of his room, he had some homework to finish so Daichi and Oikawa had followed him there. The two pair of eyes turned to him, looking at him like he had gone mad. Didn’t he understood the part were they told him “your life is in danger”? He sighed as he stretched his limbs. “Listen, if there is someone after me,” he stared at Daichi before could reply that there is no if, “then we’re not gonna catch him by just staying inside.”  
“So… you’re suggesting we bait him?” Oikawa asked through narrowed eyes. Sugawara simply nodded.

It took 30 minutes of debate for them to finally give in. They agreed to take a walk around the park near the university and go back, no more than 20 minutes as both Daichi and Oikawa had insisted. That way, the three of them walked out of the dorm building and headed to the park.

There weren’t many people around, most were at home (or at the party) so if anyone attempted to approach them, they would be able to see them first.

 

They were on their way back to the dorm and nothing had happened. Conversation had died down a few minutes ago, replaced by the sound of leaves crushing under their feet. Daichi glanced from time to time at Sugawara who was walking next to him (Oikawa had stayed behind them), and he saw him trembling. Whether it was from cold or fear, he didn’t know. Either way he took off his jacket and placed it over him. Sugawara smiled at him and got closer to him, it was comforting to be next to Daichi. Without thinking about it, Daichi wrapped his right arm around Sugawara’s shoulders, the latter instinctively snuggling closer and Daichi tried hard to control his heart beat, hoping Sugawara can’t hear it. At least is dark so nobody can see his face flushing or he would be teased about it till-

Wait… 

Daichi suddenly stops walking and Sugawara looks up at him in confusion as Daichi slowly looks back, his heart beating uncontrollably as he doesn’t meet the shit eating grin from his friend when he turns back, no. Instead, he’s met with nothing but trees. Desperation grows tenfold because the event is repeating itself but in a different environment: his friend gone, him alone with Sugawara and he already knows how this ends.

His grip tightens around Sugawara as he feels him shiver, it’s definitely from fear this time and Sugawara clings onto him just like he did while they were in the backyard.  
They’re both rooted on their spot with fear, anxiety bubbling up on Sugawara while what Daichi feels is frustration because he had been given a second chance to fix what had gone wrong, to save his friends from this lunatic.

What if this masked man comes with something else than a baseball bat? What if he doesn’t get another chance? What if this the end, if like last time he can’t protect Sugawara and both die? Or what if he survives and gets to live reminding himself, day after day, what a useless person he was when his friends needed him the most?

His spiralling thoughts come to an end as he feels Sugawara tugging his shirt. He isn’t looking at him when he whispers “I heard something” and when Daichi turns to look in the direction Sugawara is looking, he sees nothing but trees. Trees surrounding them everywhere he looks. Why did they decided to walk through here? Why coming to park? Why not just walking around the campus? Now they’re 5 minutes away from safety, 3 if they run and while both know they should run for their lives, they can’t. They’re terrified. They don’t know where he is or if he has any traps set up around them or if he has more people with him. They also don’t know where Oikawa is, they don’t even know if he’s alive.

A branch cracks behind them and both boys turn their heads but they see nothing. It’s too dark. There are lamps here and there but the trees block out the light.  
They can’t waste anymore time, they need to get out of there. Daichi takes hold of Sugawara’s left hand and lightly squeezes it, a silent “I won’t let you go” and Daichi starts running, not losing his grip on Sugawara while eyeing his surroundings.

 

He can see the street from here, can see the campus, they’re almost there. Just one more minute and they’re out. Just one more minute and they can call the police from the safety of their campus. Just one more minute…  
But he’s there, lurking in the shadows, waiting for them. He jumps out of his hiding and runs towards them the moment they’re in his line of sight.  
Daichi glances to his side as he sees a dark figure approaching them, fast and Daichi knows it’s him. He can’t see his expression but he knows he’s smiling. 

Smiling because they fell on his trap. 

Smiling because they did exactly what he wanted them to do. 

Smiling because they had trusted too much in the fact that they were three and they obviously could take on one single person, right? 

Smiling because despite the fact that they had spent most of the day talking about every single person that Sugawara knew and their behaviour towards him recently, no one really stood out, just a couple of angry customers that always find a flaw in what they’re given: coffee with too much sugar, too much cream, not enough milk. But even those people didn’t meet the profile making them reach a dead end.  
Whoever this guy was, he was smart, sneaky. The boys had fallen into his trap the moment they relaxed while walking through the park, thinking everything was going to be alright as they headed back to the dorms.

How foolish of them.

Daichi doesn’t have time so he does exactly what he did last time: protect Sugawara. He lets go of his hand and yells at him to keep running, to not look back.  
Sugawara just stares, eyes wide open in panic as he sees what Daichi can’t. The masked man is too close to Daichi, creeping up from behind him, something that appears to be a metal rod on his hand, ready to swing.

Daichi watches Sugawara’s distressed face, a single tear rolling down his eyes. He opens his mouth, to say what, Daichi doesn’t know, he never gets to hear it as he feels something heavy hit the back of his head

He falls.  
And everything goes black again.

 

He jolts awake but this time his heartbeat is more frantic, panic clogging up his brain while scanning at his surroundings, his mind nothing but a constant loop of “Where’s Sugawara? Where’s Oikawa? Where’s masked man?”

He blinks a couple of times as his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room he’s in and the first thing he can see clearly is his laptop and notes scattered around the table.

“I’m back…”

He checks his laptop.  
Sunday, 11am.

He checks his phone.  
Sunday, 11am. Background being the same as last time. _“Save him”_  
He breathes slowly as relief starts washing over him. He had been given yet another chance and he was determined not to waste it. He learns from his mistakes.

As expected, seconds later Oikawa sits down on the seat next to him, coffee in hand.  
“Rough day?” Oikawa asks just like last time and looks at what’s on Daichi’s screen.

Daichi is looking at his friend, relieved that he’s alive and in one piece. Oikawa hums before he starts speaking.  
“How about I help you with this so you can–” but he gets cut off by Daichi.  
“Go back to the dorms and get some sleep. You already finished yours so you’ll just change mine a bit… Right?”

Daichi watches as Oikawa’s eyes widen and then he frowns, trying to understand how he knew exactly what he was going to say. To make things faster Daichi begins to explain everything the same way he did last time but without the panic. His heartbeat is calmer now, fear replaced with anger and frustration. 

“But… how did he knew we were at the park? Just how close is he to him…?” Oikawa asked, glancing at the few students that were at the library.  
“I don’t know…” He really wished he knew, he doesn’t know how many chances will be given to him to help him, to help his friends. He’s exhausted and sore, his head hurts right where masked man hit him. He had rubbed his head when he woke up and it had stinged. Apparently, the price of going back in time with his memories it’s that if he gets any physical injuries, he returns with them as well. Hopefully it’s not too serious and won’t cause trouble for him during the day. He needs to be alert and wide awake if they want to catch him.

“Oh!” Oikawa snapped his fingers in sudden realization of something. “That masked guy knows about the party and that we’re going so he probably waited nearby the campus at that time, watching us and that’s how he knew we went to the park instead!”

Daichi blinked and gasped because, if this was true, then it means they have an advantage, an estimate of time on when he’s close to them.  
Both boys went straight to the dorm building and, like the first time, Daichi ran into Sugawara but unlike first time, Daichi and Oikawa dragged him towards Daichi’s dorm. Sugawara was staring at them, confused out of his mind as they made him sit on the couch. His friends sat on each side of him and proceeded to explain what was going on and they gave him no chance to talk. 

“Listen,” Daichi started, staring straight into Sugawara’s eyes, trying to convey just how serious he was about this. “I am not letting this fail again. I am not going to witness how that bastard takes you away from me while I can’t do anything. I don’t know how many chances will I get to fix this, to… to save you so… please… Please listen to me…”  
Sugawara gulped as he looked at Daichi’s eyes, not being able to tear his gaze away. “Alright… I’ll… I’ll do what you want… if you go and take a nap, you look really exhausted…” he demanded as he placed a hand on Daichi’s cheek, observing the bags under his eyes. This was certainly taking a huge toll on his friend. Daichi just closed his eyes as he basked himself in the warmth coming from Sugawara’s soothing hand. “Come on, go to bed or you’ll fall asleep here and I’m not carrying you,” he chuckled.

Daichi opened his eyes to meet a bright smile and he just stared at it. If there was something he really liked about him, was his smile. He wanted to protect that smile, not ever let it falter, not let anyone take it away from him.  
He didn’t noticed he was staring at him, more specifically at his lips until a cough brought him back to reality.  
“Should I… uh, leave?” Oikawa asked as he rubbed his neck and looked elsewhere. He seemed embarrassed somehow but Daichi didn’t know why would he-

Oh.

Oh damn.

He immediately got up from the couch as soon as he noticed just how close he had been from Sugawara. He turned around, back facing his friends, trying to hide his blushing face. “I’ll go- Uh… I’ll just… Yeah”  
He walked straight to his bed and hid himself in the covers, hoping he hadn’t just ruined his friendship with Sugawara. “God, such an idiot…” he admonished himself while closing his eyes shut, hoping exhaustion would override embarrassment and grant him some sleeping hours.

On his fast retreat he failed to noticed just how red Sugawara’s face was from the close proximity. Failed to notice how he had bit his lower lip while watching Daichi nearly run to his room. Failed to notice that Sugawara hadn’t pushed him away when he had gotten closer and closer. Failed to notice the deadly glare he directed at Oikawa. Failed to notice just how fast Sugawara’s heart was beating.

 

A few hours later, Oikawa walked to Daichi’s bed to wake him up. They had a few hours to come up with a plan, a fail-safe plan to keep themselves out of danger while trying to corner masked man and force him to fall into their trap and not the other way around.

“Alright, everyone knows what to do?” Daichi questioned looking at his friends one by one, even at Sugawara. The heavy atmosphere created by the prospect of what was about to come made possible for Daichi to be able to look at Sugawara without blushing or stuttering. 

Daichi checked his phone.  
8:30pm.  
It was time.

They looked at each other, jaws clenched, dreadful of the upcoming minutes.

“It’ll be okay, we’ll pull this off,” assured Kuroo as he got up from the couch and walked to the door, grabbing his jacket in the process. Kuroo had believed Daichi’s story without asking too many questions, immediately coming up with something to help them. Oikawa nodded at them before standing up and following Kuroo.

Daichi got up too, Sugawara mirrored him and started walking towards the door to follow his friends but he was stopped by Daichi who grabbed his wrist.  
“Please, promise me you won’t leave my side unless I tell you to…” Daichi was unable to meet his gaze, didn’t wanted him to see the fear in his eyes. Alas, his voice might already give that away. Sugawara pulled his hand away and Daichi thought he was right, that he did ruined his friendship with him and how stupid he was.  
But then he felt something warm against his hand. “I won’t, I trust you,” Daichi looked at his hand and saw Sugawara’s hand holding it tight. Due to the time limit and gravity of the situation he didn’t had much time to bask on how good it felt to hold his hand. He simply looked up and nodded at Sugawara.

Letting out a shaky breath, both boys walked out of the dorm.

 

When they walked out of the dorm building, their friends turned to look at them.  
“We were starting to think you weren’t coming,” said Kuroo while focusing his attention back at something on his phone.  
“Oh, I see why you took so long,” singsonged Oikawa as he spotted Daichi and Sugawara’s hands that were still linked together.  
Kuroo looked up from his phone to their hands, a grin stretching on his lips. “Do you want some alone time, perhaps?”  
“Maybe we can let you two enjoy a good time at the park alone or somewhere el–” Oikawa was interrupted with a loud smack to the back of his head by a flustered Sugawara.  
Daichi allowed himself to smile a little, watching how his friends, even though they were frightened, were still teasing each other and laughing, a little distraction before the inevitable.

 

It was time to start executing their plan.

Already 5 minutes walking around campus, Kuroo constantly checking his phone, Oikawa pretending to be mad about it, Sugawara laughing at his friends playful banter… Daichi had to admit that they were doing a great job at acting as if it were just a normal hangout with friends and not a plot to lure masked man out of his hiding.  
Kuroo’s smile faltered for a second as he tapped at his screen. “Hey, check this cool pic Kenma sent me,” he said as he showed his phone to his friends. They tried hard not to shiver at what was on the screen.

> “Masked guy is two blocks behind you guys hidden behind a trash can. Can I call the police now?”

Kozume Kenma, Kuroo’s childhood friend, was the key to the whole plan. Kenma’s major was Computer Science, since young he realized he had a way with technology so it wasn’t hard for him to temporarily access the security cameras of the buildings around campus. The four boys made random comments about the “cool pic” sent by Kenma while Kuroo typed an answer.

> “Not yet, keep us updated.”

With masked man’s location revealed, it was time for the second part of the scheme.  
“I’m hungry, let’s get food,” said Oikawa while looking around for a convenience store.  
“There’s one turning the next corner. Let’s go together and leave these two alone for a few minutes,” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at the pair that were still holding hands.  
“Sure, text us if you don’t want us to come back or… something like that,” he trailed off. He wanted to make it sound like he was teasing them but he, as much of a good actor he was, he couldn’t hide the fact that he was afraid. Both of them were, this was the hardest part of the plan: they had to leave their friends for them to attract the maniac. They needed him to believe they were relaxed, that they were not aware of the danger that was creeping up to them from less than two blocks away, that they were an easy target.

Another text.

> “One block away. Kuro, he has something like a bat with spikes, please be careful.”

Kuroo showed them the text and proceeded to turn the corner with Oikawa, who tried his best to not look back. He wasn’t sure he would be able to keep his facade if he did.  
When both of them were out of sight for the masked man, Daichi and Sugawara leaned against a wall, shoulder to shoulder. Daichi was at Sugawara’s left so he could be the one to first see masked man, well, second since Kenma was still watching over the cameras and sending them updates.

Daichi’s phone vibrated on his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from Kenma.

> “He’s close. I’m ready to make the call. Stay safe till then.”

Daichi had been trying his best since leaving the campus to build up a wall, to not let his emotions take control over him, to act like nothing was wrong but the last two updates had it falling to shambles. His hold on Sugawara’s hand tightened.  


“It’s okay,” Sugawara whispered. “It’ll work out and we’ll go back safely, alright?”

Daichi looked at him and nodded, he wanted those words to become true. He wanted this to end. For his friends it had only been less than 12 hours, for him it’s been 3 continuous days of anxiousness, desperation, rage and terror. It was the third time he was facing masked man. Third time he was trying to take Sugawara away from him, to harm him, to–

He saw a shadow from the corner of his eyes, making their way towards them. He turned his body so he was facing said shadow, hoping and praying to any deity out there that their plan works so they can be able to leave unscathed.  
Masked man stopped a few steps away from them, situation too painfully familiar for Daichi but this time he knew he was coming, he knew what to do.

“Who are you?” Sugawara asked gently, careful not to do anything to angry him and force him to attack. They needed to stall time after all.  
Masked man didn’t answer, he simply tilted his head as he focused his visión on Sugawara like the question was stupid, like how couldn’t Sugawara know him after the plenty of times they spoked? How couldn’t he know him after the numerous smiles he sent his way?

His grip on the bat tightened.

It was because of him, he thought while changing his focus to Sawamura. He had stolen Sugawara from him a long time ago and now he had a confirmation. Who did he think he was holding his hand like it was something common? In his mind, Sawamura wasn’t worthy of such thing, he couldn’t and would never be able to appreciate just how special Sugawara was, not like he did.  
He took a step forward and immediately the boys in front of him took two steps backwards.

Why, he asked himself. Why was Sugawara stepping away from him? Why was he letting Sawamura take him away from him? Why was he rejecting him again? He just wanted to make him happy, he just wanted him by his side. Was that a wrong thing? Sugawara had failed to understand that the first time he confessed but he convinced himself that he just didn’t knew that he was the right choice. That he loved him more than anyone could ever do, that he belonged to him. He had made his resolve to make him understand that by any means necessary.

Masked man started walking towards them again, bat ready to swing and both Daichi and Sugawara started running to the corner, the corner their friends had turned to “go to the convenience store”, with masked man hot on their tails. Daichi felt his phone vibrate and he knew it was Kenma letting him know that he had called the police. 

Now came the final part of their plan. They needed this crazy guy to keep following them.

Daichi glanced back, to check the distance between them. He gasped when he saw just close he was, no less than 5 feet away from them. Bat in the air, ready to swing at him-  
“Now!” Sugawara yelled and the moment they passed by an alley, their friends whom had been hiding there, waiting, pulled a rope that they had tied up to a lamp on the sidewalk which cause the psycho to trip and fall face first on the concrete, bat rolling away from his grasp.

Oikawa didn’t wasted any time as he untied the rope from the lamp and made his way to where masked man was lying on the floor and held by Kuroo, successfully tying up his hands.  
Meanwhile, Daichi and Sugawara were trying to catch their breath, heart beating frantically from the adrenaline pumping through their system.

Daichi looked at Sugawara who was sitting on the floor. “Are you okay?” he asked as he inspected him for injuries of any kind. He knew masked man hadn’t touched neither of them since the moment he showed up but he still needed to confirm it, to hear from him that he was okay.  
“I’m okay Daichi, it’s over now,” he offered a smile in an attempt to calm down his friend because it was over, right? 

Soon, a police car arrived and the boys explained what happened: they had suspected someone was following Sugawara but they didn’t had any evidence to back it up so they came up with a plan. Go out, leave their friends to act as bait while the other two were waiting in the dark. It was the truth and they didn’t had to mention the back in time thing. They only got scolded by the officers for being so reckless by doing something that could’ve cost their lives if he had brought a gun or more people with him. They did had risked themselves with the gun part but they were sure he was coming alone to attack them as Kenma had inspected every inch of the city on a approximately 600 feet radius from them. Not like they could say that though so they simply ducked their heads and apologized.  
One of the officers got the criminal inside the car not before taking his mask off and asking Sugawara if he recognized him. Sugawara gasped and nodded, explaining how he knew him. The other officer escorted them back to campus, police car trailing after them. One they were safe inside the campus, the officer that walked them got inside the car and drove off leaving four boys who didn’t said a word until they got inside Daichi and Kuroo’s dorm.

“So you knew him?” Daichi was the first one to ask.  
“He dyed his hair, that’s why he didn’t fit the profile. Plus, he graduated college last year…” Sugawara sighed as he flopped on the couch. Daichi sat next to him and took his hand. It hadn’t been long since he last held it but he already missed the warmth and comfort he gets by something so simple as holding his hand. Sugawara gave him a small smile in return.  
“Isn’t he that one that confessed he was madly in love with you?” Oikawa wondered and Kuroo sighed as he leaned on the wall.  
“Is he one of those that confuses love with obsession?” he scoffed and crossed his arms. “Fucking idiot…”  
“What matters is that it’s over and I’m really grateful that you decided to help, really, thank you…” Sugawara smiled at his friends. Kuroo grinned saying it was no problem but that they’ll have to help him get apple pie for Kenma for a week and Oikawa huffed because it was a given that he would do whatever it takes to help his friends.  
Everyone in the room was smiling, except one person. Sugawara looked at his right and saw Daichi looking down, jaw clenched.

“Daichi…?”  
“What if it isn’t over?” the room turned quiet at Daichi’s words. “What if when I wake up I’m at the library again?”

His friends swallowed hard because, even though they were sure they had caught him and that it was over, there was a tiny possibility that it wasn’t. And Daichi was just too scared and tired to do this all over again.

“Daichi,” Sugawara started making him look up. “It’s over, okay? We’re fine, I’m fine and we will be fine. Come on, you need to get some sleep and I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“... you will?” he knew it was silly to ask. If it wasn’t over then Sugawara’s promise would be worthless but hearing him say it made him believe it could be true. He locked eyes with Sugawara who intertwined their fingers together as he nodded and he sighed, nodding as well. Sugawara got up and pulled Daichi with him towards the latter’s room. Daichi let himself be dragged towards his bed, the adrenaline had weared off replaced by the exhaustion of being on edge for 3 days, muscles aching and begging him to rest for at least a whole day.

Daichi already had his eyes closed the moment his head was placed over his pillow, but Sugawara’s reassuring hand had left his. He wanted to open his eyes, to search for him, to tell him to not leave but he was so damn tired.  
He heard the rustle of sheets and then a hand over his chest followed by what was almost a whisper, something for only him to hear. “I promised I wouldn’t leave your side until you told me to…”  
With his last strands of energy, he lifted his right arm and placed over Sugawara’s middle, bringing him closer to him. He had never wanted to be this close to someone before and it was a bit scary but as he felt Sugawara scooting closer, resting his head over Daichi’s shoulder, he felt that it was okay. That if it was Sugawara, everything was worth it.

I’m fine and we will be fine. Sugawara’s words echoing in Daichi’s mind before he drifted off to sleep.

 

Silence.  
Daichi couldn’t hear anything but his own heartbeat as he started to woke up.

Bright.  
Wherever he was, it was too bright.

Bright?

Last two times he woke up to something bright hadn’t been a good sign.

His heartbeat started accelerating as he forced himself awake. He blinked as he focused his sight on his surroundings. His room. He was on his room. That was a good thing, right? But where were his friends? What day was it? What time was it? What–

His thoughts were interrupted as Sugawara walked inside his room holding two mugs.

“Oh, you’re awake! I brought you coffee while the other two are getting us all breakfast,” he explained as he made his way towards the nightstand where he placed the mugs before sitting down on the bed next to Daichi and showing him his phone. It said Monday, 9am and the locking screen was back to what it was, a family picture. “See? I told you it was over. I’m always right!”

Sugawara’s smile wiped away his worries in an instant. It was unbelievable just how much a single smile could do to him. How much he had always found it incredibly charming, how he had always liked to look at it since day one. Just now he was realizing just how deep he was in and how close he was again but with the exception that this time there was no one to interrupt them.  
He would be lying if he said that Sugawara’s lips weren’t the softest ones he had ever kissed, that he wanted them to himself alone, to taste them every time he wanted to, to always make him smile like he was now with his cheeks flushed.

“Promise you won’t leave my side?” asked Daichi as he placed a hand over Sugawara’s cheek.

Sugawara giggled before biting his lip and leaning closer so their foreheads were touching.

“I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, let me know what you think about it and thanks for reading! ^^  
> 


End file.
